Nightlight to Daylight
by The Writing Fedora
Summary: Oneshot. Post FANG. Fang drops by in the middle of the night for a proper goodbye. Maybe stopping by for a goodbye was worse than not having one at all. Bittersweet Fax. R&R!


**Hey guys! This is a filler that I spent 4 hours working on. It will be an intense period of time (maybe a few weeks or so?) until I start updating regularly (like once or more a week). So I will be posting little one shots for Fax or Percabeth. Enjoy this songfic! It's Daylight by Maroon 5.**

_**Daylight**_

**MAX POV**

As if for the millionth time that month, I cry again, waiting for Fang to come back, even though I know he won't. I try to hold it together for the Flock, but even they know I'm slowly deteriorating. As I hear the clock strike eleven times, It doesn't shake my bane of existence. My eyes feel like waterfalls, never running out of stamina. I cry out the last I can and see a shadow. It's only a figment of my imagination, I know. I see it every night. Hoping, praying it could possibly be Fang's. But, I know it's too crazy to be true. So, I turn over and cry myself to sleep again.

**FANG POV**

She's so peaceful when she sleeps. I know I have to visit her tonight and say goodbye for good. Otherwise, I'll drive her and myself crazy. This is insane. I'm at her window every night.

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holdin' on_

I fly into her window and gently tap her shoulder.

"Go away, Dylan. I don't need you."

I didn't know whether to tell her right then and there, but I realized how much I had broken her. 

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along How did it come so fast?_

"Max," I said and I instantly knew she knew it was me. Her breathing hitched and through a cracked voice asked,

"Fang?" She sounded so vulnerable and I tried hard not to cry. This was worse than never saying goodbye at all.

"Hi," She jumped up and tackled me with a hug. "Someone's happy to see me," I grinned one of those rare grins.

"It's killing me, our last encounter." She looked up at me. A face of pure disappointment and agony was etched in. "You're not staying, are you?"

_This is our last night, _

"I'm so sorry Max, I just had to say goodbye the right way." I said with a face etched in guilt. I bent down and kissed her. "I just…" I paused, unsure. Was it really love driving me here? "Love you so much." She didn't look up at me so I gently laid her on the bed and I held her.

_but it's late and I'm tryin' not to sleep 'Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away_

"I'm…" I love her. I love her SO SO much. "Gonna have to leave in the morning."

Still no answer. I kissed her forehead. This is terrible. I feel worse being here, rather than just leaving. I feel like the crappiest boyfriend in the world, or rather, an ex? I swallowed that thought down. As if recovering from shock, Max looked up at me.

"How is 'us' going to work if you keep running off like this?" I sighed, not knowing the answer. I mean, I can't come in all the time just to say goodbye again. I didn't want to say it, but I could tell Max was. "Maybe we shouldn't be together Fang," she said and paused for a moment, opening her mouth to say more. "It's like a drug Fang, I love you, but I can't have you. I feel like you don't even want me."

I looked down at her, my eyes showing the most intense emotion it could, pain. My gut was right. I shouldn't have come. "Maybe I shouldn't have come," I whispered. "All my visits ever results in is pain-"

"That you created!" Max nearly yelled. I put a hand over her mouth as she screamed. I brought my lips down to her ear and shushed her.

"I love you so much, Max. I left because my presence was hurting both you, and the Flock. It wasn't easy for me to actually listen to Dylan… but I realized I _was_ hurting you guys… just because we wanted alone time-"shock registered on her face as she cut me off and started crying.

"Dylan put you up to this?" My shirt suddenly had a wet stain. "All this time I blamed you, myself, the Flock and never thought Dylan would do this." She whispered to me.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

As the clock struck 12 times, I knew I had to say goodbye fast and not let this crying and talking go on to fast. We only had until sunrise.

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

"Max, shhhh. Stop crying, we don't have too much longer," I said.

"I love you Fang," She crashed her lips to mine. I snaked my arms around her waist and felt her arms travel to my neck.

'_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own _

And I hated that I will have to leave her again.

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

I picked her up and slamed her against the wall. I felt her stomach heave up and down as we kissed more hungrily. She smiled against my lips. "I really do Fang, I do," Her lips tasted like strawberries. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and they battled for dominance. I felt her warm finger tips gingerly touch my abdomen. "I want you, Max, don't ever say I don't. You're amazing, sweet, funny and smart and this all makes me love you. I can't ever _not_ want you."

"I don't know, Fang, all I _do _know is that I love you too."

"I wish I could say that I'm never going to leave you again… it's killing me being away."

I pressed my lips back to hers and then kissed her cheek, collarbone, forehead, nose, and eyelids. Then they traveled back down to her lips.

_Here I am staring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful_

Somehow we ended up on the bed_. _Her breathing started to slow down. You don't know how badly I just wanted to stay there forever. I just love her that much. I love looking at her as she sleeps. She's so peaceful. She smiles a smile that could light up an entire city. Her breath tickles my chest as she lightly breathes in and out. She's just breathtakingly beautiful.

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out. Somebody slow it down._

I look out to see that it's only 4:30, and the lights are getting dimmer on the resturants. Things are starting to re-open up.

_This is way too hard, 'cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave_

"Fang?"

"Yes, Max?"

"Will you be back? You know, to visit, at least? If not for the flock, then for me?"

"I can try. I did come to say goodbye though." Before the waterworks could start again I said, "I can promise this won't be the last goodbye. I can't stay away from you very long."

_This is my last glance that will soon be memories_

I hate myself for how fragile I've made her. She can't love me. She can't. I'm bad for her. Dylan was right. I hurt her when I'm here. I hurt her when I'm not there. I will always remember the image I see here though, her sprawled out on the bed, perfect dirty blonde hair in rings surrounding her like the beautiful woman she is.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

I kissed her perfect lips again and felt her fingers going through my short hair and my fingers got tangled up hers.

'_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_

Tommorrow will be another treacherous day, but I'm here now right? Live in the future not the past.

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

We were making out again and I loved it. It was so much better than when Maya kissed me that one time, when Brigid kissed me and SO much better than when Lissa kissed me. I wish Max would just realize she's the most beautiful thing on the planet.

_I never wanted to stop,_

I really didn't. I loved how Max could have such an effect as if to actually pull emotion out of me so that she could read me. I just wished I didn't have to this.

_because I don't want to start all over, start all over_

Maybe, maybe someday I'll be able to make something permanent with Max. Have kids, come back? Maybe even have the Flock and our kids a one huge family or get rid of Dylan? I don't know. All I know is that I WANT to make something permanent with her, not just keep on running off with a feeling in my gut making me go back to Max, my drug.

_I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

It's 5:00 now and I can see the sun on the horizon.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

Her breathing was so temperate on my abdomen and I loved the feeling. Was this what it would feel like if we were married? To be so joyful that is…?

'_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

I never loosened my grip on her. My sweet Max. The love of my entire freaking life.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

The bane of my existence,

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

My entire world.

'_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own _

As the sun began to rise,

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

I loosened my grip on the beautiful sleeping Max.

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

"I love you,"

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

I kissed her forehead,

_Oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa,_

And slipped out soundlessly,

_(yeah) oh whoa (yeah) (yeah) _

And swiftly as if not to wake her.

_Oh whoa, (yeah hey)_

I opened the window quietly, wind freezing against my face.

_oh whoa, (yeah hey)_

Saying goodbye again, to my first and only love.

_oh whoa_

Goodbye.

**Oh my gosh. I almost put myself to tears writing this. 1738 words. ONE THOUSANDS, SEVEN HUNDRED AND THIRTY EIGHT WORDS. Wow. I was wondering… should I make this into a REAL fic? A little bittersweet, steamy Fax. You like? Leave your answer in a review. Keep watch for more from me. **

**Peace, Love, and Fedoras,**

**~The Writing Fedora**


End file.
